That's Entertainment!
]] That's Entertainment! was a popular song written by Arthur Schwartz and Howard Dietz, and was first published in 1952. Mordru once sang a sort of "evil" version of the song to the Super Friends at their Hall of Heroes, after which Batman tosses a cream pie in his face.As seen in the Legends of the Superheroes episode The Roast (1979). Original Lyrics :The Clown With His Pants Falling Down :Or The Dance That's A Dream Of Romance :Or The Scene Where The Villain Is Mean :That's Entertainment! :The Lights On The Lady In Tights :Or The Bride With The Guy On The Side :Or The Ball Where She Gives Him A Roar :That's Entertainment! :The Plot Can Be Hot, Simply Teeming With Sex :A Gay Divorcee Who Is After Her Ex :It Can Be Oedipus Rex :Where A Chap Kills His Father :And Causes A Lot Of Bother :The Clerk Who Is Thrown Out Of Work :By The Boss Who Is Thrown For A Loss :By This Girl Who Is Doin' Him Dirt :The World Is A Stage, :The Stage Is A World Of Entertainment! :It Might Be A Fight Like You See On The Screen :A Swain Getting Slain For The Lot Of A Queen :Some Great Shakespearean Scene :Where A Ghost And A Prince Meet :And Everyone Ends In Mincemeats :The Gag May Be Waving The Flag :That Began With A Mystical Hand :Hip Hooray, The American Way :The World Is A Stage, :The Stage Is A World Of Entertainment! Mordru's Version :You May Not Be So Anxious To Abuse Us :You Try To Understand What Things Amuse Us :A Brute Who Thinks Torture Is Cute :Or A Cheat Who Finds Larceny Neat :Or A Swine Who Says Murder's Divine :That's Entertainment! :A Flood Turning Cities To Mud :Or A Blaze That Keeps Burning For Days :Or A Quake Even Richter Can't Take :That's Entertainment! :Now It Might Be A Blaze On The Crops Of Iran :A Drought Wiping Out All The Rice In Japan :Some Great Invention Of Man :Like An Aerosol Sprayer :That Kills the Ozone Layer :A Louse Buys His Grandmother's House :Ups the Rent Though She Hasn't A Cent :Granny's Sweet But She's Out On The Street :Oh The World Is A Mess But Nevertheless It's Entertainment! :Mayhem! :Violence! :Terror! :Killers, Plunder, Looting :These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things :Now The Pain Yes The Pain Of A Serious Strain :The Delight Of A Rattlesnake Bite :And The Grin When Rigor Mortis Sets In :That's Entertainment! :Oh Youth Who's Already Uncouth :Wants To Meet Pretty Girls On The Street :With A Plan That Jack The Ripper Began :That's Entertainment! :I Dig Any Big Catastrophic Device :A Ship With A Grip Of A Mountain Of Ice :I Think Diseases Are Nice :A Condition That's Chronic :A Plague That Is Bubonic :The Jolt Of My Lightning Bolt :I Can Use On Any One That I Choose :And Right Now I Will Show You Just How :And That's My Idea Of Entertainment! References External Link *That's Entertainment! at Wikipedia Category:Entertainment